


ADAM GOES TO SPACE (NEVER COMES BACK)

by 3amsobbing



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fighting, Happy Ending, I HATE ADAM, Revenge, Rushed, Self Insert, Takes place after episode 9, adam slander, beating up adam, made this at night, shut up and dance, very funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amsobbing/pseuds/3amsobbing
Summary: i appear in the sk8 universe and absolutely destroy adam by sending him to space
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	ADAM GOES TO SPACE (NEVER COMES BACK)

I sashayed into the skating grounds with my massive metal pole, searching for the crazy blue-haired freak.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE" I yelled.

"Look at what he did to Lord Cherry" whispered a scared individual, I looked up at the TV screen and saw Adam smirking at Cherry's beaten body that was laying on the rocky ground.  
Suddenly I saw red. My blood began to boil.  
I came here to beat Adam up for being a weirdo that tap dances like he's performing in a childrens talent show, yet now, I feel like I should do much more than beat him up... I need to..  
Destroy Him.  
After grabbing a background characters skateboard, I dashed over to where my target was, ready to attack him so the world never has to see his filthy face again.

It took me 5 minutes but I made it, Adam was yet again performing which was giving me a headache from hearing 'tap tap tap pity tap' God just shut up already. I marched over to him and flung the pole into his ugly face which caused his badly crafted mask to fall off. 

"Hey you vampire looking blue-haired freak" I screamed whilst stomping on his tarnished face, "Have any last words before I absolutely obliterate you?"  
He began to murmur but I cut him off because I dont really care and no one else does as well. 

For my final attack I used my ultra high-tech mega strong shoes and kicked him in the balls, then I grabbed his disgusting skateboard and snapped into 8 pieces right in front of him,  
"Ugh now i have to wash my hands you filthy creature" I said as I spat him whilst quickly wiping my hands.  
Once I composed myself, I ran at him and kicked him with all my might- he instantly flew in the air and everyone could hear what they always wanted to hear, Adam in excruciating pain, he was whimpering and crying like a little baby. 

Adam was finally gone. He exploded once he arrived in space, like the weakling he is.

"LETS PARTY!!!!!" everyone yelled whilst cheering and clapping for the death of Adam.

They all played Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON, Langa and Reki finally met up with each other (successfully becoming friends again) 

I then waved goodbye

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this amazing story  
> #adamslander #ihateadam


End file.
